


to subdue the enemy without fighting

by Anthusiasm (HalfwayDecentFanfiction)



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: AU ending of season 3 episode 16, Comfortween 2020, F/F, Getting Together, Sleepovers, The Art of War, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayDecentFanfiction/pseuds/Anthusiasm
Summary: Rory does everything she can to cheer Paris up after her CSPAN meltdown.An AU ending for Season 3 Episode 16 (The Big One).
Relationships: Paris Geller/Rory Gilmore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	to subdue the enemy without fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Movie night, Netflix and comfort, sleep overs.

After Paris's disastrous speech-turned-meltdown on CSPAN, Rory felt bad about letting Paris go back home alone.

“I’ll be fine,” Paris said, sniffling and swiping at the last of her tears. “My parents won’t bother me. I doubt they’ll notice anything’s wrong.”

“That’s not reassuring,” said Rory.

Paris shrugged. “Don’t worry about me. Go home. Celebrate.”

“Celebrate what?” said Rory.

“Winning the speech,” said Paris.

“I—Paris, it’s not a competition.”

“You could at least respect me enough to gloat,” said Paris.

Rory sighed. “Come over to my house. We’ll have a sleepover.”

“I don’t know,” said Paris.

“Come on,” said Rory. “We’ve barely spent any time together since the thing with Francie. Please?”

“All right, fine,” said Paris. “Since you said please. But I’m not going to enjoy myself.”

Paris was true to her word. Lorelei stopped by Al’s Pancake World and Luke’s to pick up “sleepover snacks”—including potstickers, loaded fries, and coffee so they could stay up all night—but Paris barely picked at them. She didn’t want to listen to music. She didn’t want to watch movies. She didn’t want to do makeovers. When Rory desperately suggested they have a pillow fight, Paris responded with a bleak “ha.”

“We could read,” Rory finally said. Paris was flopped on top of Rory’s patchwork bedspread, facedown.

“You mean, like, sit next to each other and read quietly?” said Paris.

“Yes,” said Rory.

“Sounds nice,” said Paris. “But I don’t have the energy to turn pages. You can read if you want. I don’t want to distract you with my misery.” She sighed again. Rory started to suspect that Paris was milking this just a little bit, but if it helped her feel better, fine. She wasn’t going to get the sympathy she needed from anyone else in her life. That’s what Rory was for.

“What if I read to you?” said Rory.

“If you want,” said Paris.

Rory scanned her bookshelf, trying to find exactly the right thing to read. Something that would help Paris get back to her normal self. That would make her feel like all was not lost, that things would get better. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a thick, red tome. She picked it up and sat on the edge of the bed.

“The art of war is of vital importance to the state,” she began.

Paris raised her head slightly.

“It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can on no account be neglected,” Rory continued. Paris didn’t seem to object, so she kept reading, trying to infuse the sparse, militaristic text with as much warmth as she could.

Finally, she read, “In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity.” She carefully marked the page with one of the many whimsical bookmarks Lorelei had bought her—this one featured a paper owl with googly eyes. “Okay, if I’m going to read anymore, I need a glass of water.”

By that time, Paris had rearranged herself so that she was lying with her face rested on Rory’s right leg. Rory saw her eyes were still red and swollen from crying. “So,” she said, propping her head on her hands, “why The Art Of War?”

“I wanted to help you get back to your normal self,” said Rory. “You know, this book always reminds me of you.”

“Gee, thanks,” said Paris. She sat up.

“I don’t mean that in a bad way,” said Rory. “It reminds me of the things I like about you.”

“What, my military strength?” said Paris.

“Your regular strength,” said Rory. “You never seem to be scared. You never give up. That’s why I know you’re going to be okay.” She rested her hand on Paris’s. “Because you’re brilliant, and you’re brave, and you’re the strongest person I know. Harvard doesn’t know what they’re missing.”

Paris’s eyes welled up with tears again.

“Oh, no,” said Rory. “Don’t cry.”

Paris grabbed Rory’s face and kissed her so hard Rory nearly toppled over. It was a kiss as aggressive as _The Art Of War_ , as ferocious as Paris in top form. The hunger in it surprised Rory, and she found herself melting into Paris’s embrace.

As quickly as she’d attacked, Paris retreated, pulling away.

“Wow,” Rory said.

“Sorry,” said Paris.

“No,” said Rory. “I just…didn’t realize.” That Paris had felt that way, or that it would feel so good that she did. Jess and Dean wanted her, she knew, but never like this. Never with this much intensity. She wondered how long Paris had wanted to do that, and felt her face get hot.

“We don’t have to do that again,” said Paris.

In answer, Rory kissed her back. Softly, she caressed Paris’s lips with her tongue, and Paris moaned slightly.

“Rory,” she murmured. Rory pulled away.

“So,” said Rory. “Um. I didn’t know I would like that. But I did. So, thanks.”

“Jess,” said Paris. “Jamie.”

Rory’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. “Can we worry about that later?”

“Yep,” said Paris, and she threw herself onto Rory, kissing her again. Rory responded with an eagerness that surprised her.

Eventually, although it didn’t seem possible, they’d had their fill of kisses, and collapsed next to each other on the best, exhausted.

“I thought you’d hate me,” Paris said in a small voice.

“No,” said Rory. “Never.” She rested her head on Paris’s shoulder. Paris let out a small, contented sigh.

“You know,” said Paris, “I didn’t think it was possible. But you made me feel better.”

“Good,” said Rory. 

Paris pulled her close. “I feel safe here,” she whispered. "With you.

Rory buried her face into Paris’s shoulder and inhaled her. She smelled like new books. New world and possibilities. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (In case you were wondering, Lorelei saw the envelopes in the mail and wisely decided to wait to tell Rory until Paris was gone).


End file.
